A Home
by Siancore
Summary: Based on 'A Home' by the Dixie Chicks and thought how crushing it would be if the writers ruined an amazing chance for Rick and Michonne to be happy together on screen *sighs sadly* This is what I came up with…There's room for more chapters, but right now this is a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Was listening to A Home by the Dixie Chicks and thought how crushing it would be if the writers ruined an amazing chance for Rick and Michonne to be happy together on screen *sighs sadly* This is what I came up with…

_Somehow I saw you as a weakness_

_I thought I had to be strong_

_I was…wrong_

The stares; the gentle touches; the soft words that went unheard by all others in the dead of the night. The understanding; the knowing; the reassurance that the right choices had been made and that they would make it. That they would live. It had all seemed to be building up, and Michonne had thought that maybe, just maybe, when they reached the safe harbour of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, there would be time for her and Rick to explore the shift in their relationship properly. But amidst all of the games that Rick was playing, as a pre-emptive measure against any dangers that the residents whom they did not know presented them with, he had left Michonne out. He had not told her of the full plan that he had put into place.

He knew how desperately she wanted to find a home again; he knew how badly she wanted another chance at living, at really living. Rick's own paranoia and insecurity was something that he could not dispel. He had told her that they should use their positions as constables to get a more in depth assessment of the community and its people; what he did not tell her was that at the first sign of trouble, he and Carol were amassing weapons and intended on taking the safe-zone by force.

Rick actively chose not to tell Michonne because he knew she had the capacity to talk him out of it. He just could not find the will to tell her no as of late. He recalled his conversation with Carol where she had pointed this fact out to him. He could not explain why he always yielded to Michonne, but Carol had a fair idea of why:

"I get it. The two of you are close. You trust her opinion; but this needs to be done," said Carol, as she and Rick spoke initially of what they had to do to ensure their safety.

They had only been in the community for a short time, but they still did not trust the place or the people entirely. Rick nodded his head in agreement.

"I know. It just doesn't feel right keepin' her out o' the loop," he offered while folding his arms over his chest and looking to the ground.

"We need to be prepared and with the way she's been determined to find us somewhere to stay, I know she wouldn't want us doing anything that she thought would jeopardize that. It'll save all arguments, Rick. And you can't say no to her anyways. We don't need your focus split right now; you've gotten us this far. Don't forget, you're still our leader. Now's the time to be smart and strong," Carol said.

"You think Michonne makes me weak?" he asked, considering all that Carol had said.

"No. Not in a direct way," Carol offered immediately. "I think she makes you question your judgement, and right now, we need you to trust in your choices."

Deep down, Rick did see Michonne as a weakness; he knew he would follow her to the ends of the earth, and that made him feel vulnerable. Even though there were walls surrounding them, Rick knew he had to remain on guard. He could not afford to become distracted by the fact that Michonne was living in the same house as him; that he would pass her in their hallway of a morning wearing nothing but a towel; that she had become used to lulling his daughter to sleep at night as he watched on with his heart swelling with adoration.

That in a moment of levity, he had caught her by the waist and gently kissed her; that the very same night, in a restless state he had made his way to her bedroom to talk about the kiss and ended up in her bed. No, distractions made you weak; distractions were dangerous. And while he admitted to himself that he cared deeply for Michonne, she was a distraction to him. They had a task at hand and it needed Rick's focus.

"Alright. Well, Daryl knows what he has to do?" asked Rick.

"Yeah. He's got it covered at his end; you get in good with that busybody who wanted to cut your hair and get as much dirt on this place as you can and I'll take care of the weapons. We'll be fine if we stay smart, alert and patient."

xXx

Michonne felt her heart sink as she stood out on the porch and watched the party inside. She watched as Rick let that woman hold Judith. She watched as Rick pressed a kiss to that woman's cheek. When she would ask him later to explain his out of character behaviour to her, he said that he could not; at least, not just yet. He was hiding something and Michonne thought the worst. He had used her; to look after and protect his children. He had sweetened her with physical contact and sex to cement her in their life but he was a man; and like most men she figured, he wanted it all.

She ignored Rick as he called to her; she closed her door behind her and disregarded his gentle rapping and sombre pleading. The very next day, Michonne rounded up her meagre belongings and moved out of the house that might have been her home.

_Guess I did what I did believing_

_That love is a dangerous thing_

_Oh but that couldn't hurt any more than never knowing…_

They had settled into their life in Alexandria; they were survivors in every sense of the word. They had staved off attacks from adversaries who would try to take what they had. They had lived a decent life for around a year after they had arrived. Rick had become the leader in their community; Michonne had watched him grow in the role, as she knew he would. While she did not agree with his methods when they first arrived, in time she saw that it all came so naturally for Rick. His plan had become clear to her, but the damage was already done. They were still friends, but there existed a rift between them. She had not given Rick the opportunity to explain his actions fully, but came to see it was all part of his larger plan. That did not stop her from feeling something akin to betrayal. She felt as if Rick did not trust her enough with their plan; after all she had done for him, he kept it from her. She felt as if she had been pushed aside.

Then there was the other aspect to their complicated relationship. Though she knew he had not been using her; though she realized he had not set out to hurt her, Michonne had resigned herself to accepting that loving someone could be dangerous for her heart. While Rick did not mean to cause her pain, he had. While she did not mean to fall for him, she had.

She remained cordial but kept her distance when they were not working together. What Michonne did not fully realize was that Rick still cared for her deeply; he was regretful that he had left her feeling confused and cold-shouldered. In the year since they had their falling out, she still fought by his side and protected his children. She still treated him with respect; she just never let him in anymore. She never let him close enough to win her back, for she knew he could if she gave him the chance. Their bond was strong, but then again, so was their pride.

Rick's eyes still followed Michonne everywhere; he still listened to her wise counsel and never withheld information from her again. Although, there was one thing he still had not shared with her and that was the fact that _he_ was in love with_her_. He was afraid of revealing his feelings to her because it made it real. It made it real that he had lost the woman he loved and still had to see her every day. He could not admit he loved her and face the reality that he may never have her again.

xXx

_Not a night goes by I don't dream of wandering through the home that might have been…_

Carl's sixteenth birthday party was in full swing; there was food and drink in abundance and music played at a level that allowed people to maintain conversations without yelling yet added to the festive ambiance. Michonne always felt weirdly sentimental when she returned to that house. She had big dreams for the house that she wanted to call home, but alas, both her pride and Rick's foolishness got in the way.

It was around ten thirty in the evening when Michonne decided to step outside on the front porch; she had to get out of the room. She could scarcely stand the way that Rick's gaze always found her; she wanted to keep her distance, she wanted to deny her feelings but his stare still unnerved her to her core. He had spoken to her when she first arrived; they chatted and made small talk as Carl watched them with hope in his eyes. Judith clung to Michonne and demanded her attention. Rick used Judith's clinginess to Michonne as an excuse to remain in her company. Now that Judith was in bed and most of the other guests had gone home, Michonne thought she might be able to slip away undetected.

She felt his presence immediately; she did not even have to turn around to know it was him.

"Leavin' already?" Rick asked slowly, a slight slur in his drawl from the whiskey he had been nursing.

Michonne sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, somehow subconsciously protecting herself from him; protecting her heart.

"I was thinkin' about it. Judy's asleep and Carl's havin' fun with his friends so I should probably get goin'," she said as Rick sidled up next to her.

"You know you can stay here…"

"Rick…"

"You know I want you to stay here. You know I want you…" he said softly, genuinely.

"Rick, don't," she offered sadly. "We had our chance and somehow we fucked it up."

Rick let his head fall, knowing she was right.

"But don't you ever think about what might've been?" he asked, sounding deflated.

Michonne let out a deep breath, turned to Rick and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Every day."

She said before moving away from Rick and walking down the steps. She got to the end of the path and turned back to look at him knowing he would watch after her until her could see her no longer.

xXx

_I listened to my pride when my heart cried out for you_

_Now every day I wake again_

_In a house that might have been_

_A Home._

* * *

A/N: There's room for another chapter. What do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can always count on my fellow Richonners to inspire me. I felt sad writing the last chapter, and what most of you said is right; we need some happiness! And after what happened to Noah on the show, I just need something to pick me up. So, I'm going to try to repair their relationship…

But first, some responses:

Guest: I felt so sad when I was writing it; trying to understand what's happening with them on the show has been an emotional rollercoaster for many of us.

Literaturechick: Thank you! You really do flatter me. I'm so glad you pointed out that every Richonner is feeling this at the moment. It gives me hope that we can get through this atrocious plotline on the show too.

KK: Aww your poor heart; my apologies, I know exactly how you feel though. You're right; pride ultimately leads to loneliness. Let's hope they can sort it out.

CodeName-Me: I so want to see them happy too!

EisleyGirl: As per your request! Enjoy!

HeartoSteel: Thanks. These few weeks have really sucked for our ship. I hope my little contribution makes everyone feel a little better.

Paisley2: Aww how nice of you to say. I'm definitely writing more chapters!

cavalier8503: Oh, I'm not into torturing readers (hmm, maybe a little lol)

Soul93: I'm so glad you think this alternative was better than what they've given us on the show. Someone told me to watch the eps that I didn't like because of the inspiration that would come…and here we are!

Alex311: You are welcome. I just want them to have a place to call home, together with all the nonsense aside!

Severelybabykryptonite: Thank you! Where there's love, there's hope! Ugh, they're so perfect together!

Okay, let's see what's going on…

* * *

_I mistook the warnings for wisdom_

_From so called friends quick to advise;_

_Though your touch was telling me otherwise…_

Rick thought he might follow Michonne after she had left Carl's party, but he knew there was nothing he could say at that very moment that would change her mind. He had listened to those around him time and time again saying he should let her go, but he realized now what it was that he needed to do. He needed to make it up to Michonne; to try to win back her favor. He had no idea what that would entail but he needed to show her that he valued her; that he cared for her; that he _loved_ her. He also had to remind himself that she did not need him.

xXx

There was a heavy breeze blowing outside of her residence; Michonne always thought the breeze that blew on a moonlit night seemed somewhat foreboding compared to that which blew in the day. She looked up from the book she was reading and glanced towards the window; the outside shutters made a recurrent tapping sound from the wind. Rick had offered to fix it by tightening the hinges and Michonne had thanked him but declined his offer; she would do it herself, but just never found the time. She sighed, placed her book on the arm of the couch and drew her cardigan tightly around her body in an effort to combat the chill in the air.

As she stepped out onto the porch and shifted the troublesome shutter so that it closed properly, something in the light of the full moon caught her attention. She glanced down the road and saw Carl running in the direction of her house; it had been a week since his birthday party and, like always, he and Judith were at her place every day. She knew something was amiss for him to be sprinting at night towards her abode. Without a second thought, Michonne raced down the front steps, up the garden path and met Carl in the street.

"What is it?" she asked him frantically, capturing his shoulders in her hands in an attempt to steady him.

"It's my Dad. You have to help!" Carl said, short of breath.

Michonne felt her heart sink, placed her arm at Carl's back and turned to run towards their house.

Judith sat on the sofa looking scared and reached her hands up for Michonne. Carl, instead, scooped her up into his arms.

"Not now, Judy. Mimi's gotta help Dad," he said to the crying child.

"Carl, where is he?" Michonne asked as she gently stroked Judith's head in an effort to calm her.

"This way," Carl replied as he led Michonne out into their backyard.

xXx

The back porch light and the full moon allowed Michonne to see Rick clearly on the ground in the backyard; he was whimpering in pain while looking slightly embarrassed at all once. She rushed towards him and knelt down beside him. He cradled his arm and scrunched his face up.

"What happened here?" she asked with concern.

"I think it's broken. Shit! It's broken," Rick said referring to his arm.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"He fell off o' the roof," offered Carl before Rick could say anything.

"What the hell was he doin' on the roof? Never mind. Can you stand, Rick?" she asked, turning her attention to him as he tried to sit up.

"Carl, come help us," she said as the boy placed his sister down and came to their aid.

Once they got Rick to stand, it was evident that he had injured his ankle in the fall as well.

"Fuck! I can't stand on it," he said with a wince as Michonne and Carl stood either side of him and helped to hold him upright.

Michonne quickly dropped down to the ground to examine Rick's foot; he held back a pained groan as she removed his boot.

"I don't think it's broken," she said. "Maybe just a sprain. We'll get you inside and Carl you go get the Doc."

xXx

Rick reclined on the sofa with his arm in a makeshift cast and his ankle strapped; he was heavily medicated and not focussing too much on what was happening around him. He had broken his arm in the fall and he jarred his ankle. The swelling would last for a day or two and he would be incapacitated and uncomfortable. Judith sat on Michonne's lap almost dozing off and Carl sat beside his father while Doctor Buckley explained what needed to be done.

It turned out the break was clean and setting it would ensure it would heal without a problem; Rick was going to have to stay off his ankle for a few days. The doctor handed the pain medication to Michonne and informed them he would be back in the morning and would stop by over the next couple of days. Michonne placed the pill bottle into her pocket as the doctor let himself out of the house.

"Rick, you doin' alright?" Michonne asked; he lifted his head and looked in her direction.

"Yeah. Thanks," he replied forcing a smile through his agony.

"Carl, take Judy; I'll be right back,"

xXx

Michonne had returned from her house with an overnight bag to find Judith deep in slumber and Carl looking tired; Rick had not given in to sleep just yet. His eyes followed her across the room as he proffered a small and thankful grin; she nodded slightly in his direction. Michonne took the sleeping child from her big brother and carefully placed her on the sofa beside her father.

"Hey, buddy. I know you're tired but I need help with one more thing," Michonne said.

Carl knew that Michonne was going to stay at their house that night before she even returned with her bag. Rick would need help with them and Carl knew Michonne was always there for them when they needed her. He nodded his head then followed her up stairs. They sat down on the spare bed which used to be Noah's a moment before they went ahead and stripped it down.

"Now, what happened? Why was your dad up there on the roof?" Michonne asked.

"He was up there trying to saw that branch away from Judith's window. Every time the wind blows, that branch taps her window and makes her scared," Carl said with a smile.

It was contagious, and Michonne found herself grinning too.

"He's so good to you and your sister," she offered.

"Yeah, he is. Judy's been fretting for you at night," Carl said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. That's why Dad had to cut the branch right away instead of waiting for tomorrow. He can't get her to settle down 'cause she cries for you at night when she's scared," Carl said, his demeanour becoming sombre.

Michonne felt a small tugging at her heart; she knew her pride was putting distance between her and Rick's children whom she loved dearly.

"I wish I could be here for her…" Michonne started before Carl interrupted.

"You can be. You can be here all the time. That's what we want; that's what my Dad wants. Why don't you want us anymore?" Carl asked sorrowfully.

Michonne felt the tears well in her eyes; she sighed sadly.

"I want you guys. Of course I do; I love you. I want to be here to put Judy to sleep when she's frightened and help you with your homework when you're stuck. I want you guys. Things have just been complicated with me and your Dad for a while now."

"Do you want my Dad?" Carl asked outright; Michonne felt her stomach tighten. They had had this conversation before.

"I don't know. He can be such a clumsy ass sometimes," she answered, trying to lighten the mood.

Carl chuckled a little and nodded his head in agreement.

"Michonne, do you love my Dad?" The boy asked finally.

"Yes," Michonne said quickly and honestly. "But, like I said, it's complicated."

"Well," said Carl. "He loves you too so I hope the both of you find a way to make things less _complicated_. Come on, let's get this mattress."

* * *

_They say home is where the heart is_

_If the exception proves the rule I guess that's true_

The wind continued to whirl around outside; whistling through the crisp night air. Michonne lay on her back on the mattress that was placed on the floor of the Grimes' living room; Judith snuggled close to her and Rick snored quietly on the sofa next to her. She did not know if it was the pain medication that helped him, but Rick did not stir from bad dreams like he had before; Carl had told her of the nightmares he heard his father having from time to time. He seemed at ease now.

All of a sudden, Rick shifted slightly in his position and his snoring stopped.

"Michonne?"

Rick called to her; his voice was hoarse and tinged with discomfort. She sat up and made sure the blanket was still covering Judith.

"I'm here," she answered, leaning toward his face in the dark as they spoke softly.

"Good. Thank you," Rick said languidly.

"It's okay. Here, take this,"said Michonne as she offered Rick a water bottle; she held it while he let the cool, soothing liquid quench his thirst.

He thanked her once more. She reached her hand to find his and took hold of it giving it a gentle and comforting squeeze.

xXx

Rick blinked several times quickly as the dim light of the early morning crept through the curtains. He had had an interrupted sleep after his pain medication wore off; the pain he was experiencing presently was what ripped him from his slumber. He brought himself up awkwardly and with much difficulty into a seated position while he held back pained noises so as not to wake Judith and Michonne. He had almost forgotten that she had spent the night in his house; but when he turned his head, he saw her sleeping soundly. She appeared to be so serene and he smiled as he took in her beauty. Regardless of his injuries, Rick felt as an overwhelming sense of peace as he watched Michonne; he felt an overwhelming sense of _love_.

_Now every day I wake again_

_In a house that might have been_

_A Home_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the feedback on this one. I effing love you all!

* * *

Rick had started to feel a little restless at being confined to the house for a few days while the swelling of his ankle went away. The only thing that had made the days bearable was that Michonne was back in the house with him and the children. Carl was happy and not being such a brooding teenager and Judith was sleeping right through the night for the first time in a long time. Michonne and Rick were actually enjoying one another's company, much like they had before when times were slightly different.

Rick stood barefooted and dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt while he tested his ankle; it was still tender and a little sore, but he could walk on it. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Michonne combing Judith's hair as they both sat on the sofa.

"Her hair's growin',"he said with a smile.

"Yes it is; your hair is growing _so long_, isn't it, Chubbly Wubbly?" Michonne said to Judith as she smoothed the little girl's hair down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yup," Judith replied with a giggle.

Rick watched their loving exchange, made his way over to where they were and took up a seat right next to Michonne. Judith climbed down and went to find her toys that she had left in the corner of the room the night before.

"So," Michonne started. "You can walk properly now."

Rick nodded and held her gaze.

"You know what that means," she added quickly.

"What does it mean? That you're goin' back over to your place?" he asked, slightly saddened by the thought that Michonne might be leaving.

Leaving him to look after a teenager and toddler while he was not one hundred percent healthy; he realized that he could do it on his own and had no rights to expect that she would take care of them, it was just nice having her help out. It was nice having her around. He felt more at ease having her _close_.

Michonne screwed her face up unwittingly.

"No. I said I'd stay and help, so I'm stayin'. I meant that you can go and wash your narrow ass now," she said, trying to supress a chuckle.

"What?" he asked with a laugh of his own.

"It's been three days, Rick. Now that you can stand it's time to wash your ass," she answered, amused by the feigned look of annoyance on his face.

Rick lifted his left arm, his functional arm, to have a quick sniff at his armpit. Michonne watched on as he then placed said arm over her shoulder and drew her into a clumsy embrace.

"So that's why you've been so stingy with your hugs then?" he asked playfully as Michonne giggled and tried to escape from his clutches.

"Eww, don't Rick! You're smellin' ripe!" she said as she finally squirmed away from him.

"You know you love it!" he responded jokingly, feeling completely satisfied with their morning exchange.

Their flirting and playfulness came easily and Michonne was slowly letting her guard down with him again. Rick was also avoiding engaging her in a serious conversation regarding their feelings. For the time being, he was just happy that she wanted to be around him.

"I'd love it if you took a shower! Come on, I'll cover your cast with a plastic bag and help you out of your clothes," she replied pragmatically.

Rick smiled wickedly at the mention of Michonne assisting him to undress.

"Shit, you should've said you wanted to tear my clothes off in the first place and you'd only have to ask once."

"Rick…" she warned before he interrupted her.

"Sorry. That'd be good if you helped. I appreciate everything you've done," he offered with a grin.

Michonne smiled back at him sincerely; he missed being able to make her smile. When she beamed at him like that, the pain in his arm and his heart drifted away.

xXx

Michonne let the shower run for a little while so that the water was warm for Rick's comfort. She stepped in front of him and gripped the left sleeve of his shirt; Rick pulled his arm backwards while she then lifted it over his head. Michonne carefully drew the shirt over his cast that was covered in plastic so as not to inadvertently bump his injury.

Rick stared her in the eyes the whole time; his gaze burned into her. She tried not to stare at his face, but then felt self-conscious as she let her eyes wander over his firm body. Rick's expression spoke volumes; he was enjoying their very intimate moment a little too much.

Michonne placed her hand on Rick's shoulder and proceeded to turn him around so she could help him remove his pants but at the same time maintain his modesty. She had seen it all before, but still wanted to afford Rick some privacy. Once his arm was healed further and was stronger, she would not have to do this for him; but for right now, she wanted him to be comfortable. He stepped out of his sweat pants, looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

At that moment, Rick was more than comfortable being naked in front of Michonne. His body had responded to her gentle, accidental touches and the imagery that was occupying his mind; he imagined that he and Michonne were sharing the shower as he lathered her luscious skin with soap. He was pleased that he had his back turned to her in that moment; not wanting to have his growing manhood on display.

"There's room for two," Rick said as he stepped into the shower; completely serious but making it sound like a joke.

"I'll be back in ten minutes with a change of clothes," she replied. Trying her hardest not to let her voice betray the fact that she, for a miniscule moment, considered joining Rick.

xXx

Michonne walked into the Grimes residence as the evening sun was setting; the smell of some kind of stew cooking on the stove top wafted through the whole house. Carl was cooking again and he had gotten much better at it, she mused. The teenager was really starting to grow into a fine young man. Michonne realized that he was fast growing up and that soon, he might be ready to leave his father's house; she lamented that she too would have to leave his father's house. She shook the thought from her mind and looked around the living room for Rick and Judith; they were nowhere to be seen.

"Rick?" she called out as she closed the front door.

"Yeah? In here," he answered from the kitchen.

Michonne entered the room to find Judith in her highchair and Rick trying to stir the contents of the pot awkwardly without tipping it from the stove.

"What goin' on? Rick, move away! You're gonna spill it and burn yourself. Where's Carl?" Said Michonne as she took the large spoon from Rick and placed it on the counter.

"He's late comin' home from his friend's place," he offered as he sat at the kitchen table, moving right out of her way.

"So you decided to go and start cooking when you only have the full use of _one_ hand?" Michonne asked as she turned to face Rick with her arms folded and an incredulous look on her face.

Rick sighed; he could tell she was annoyed with him.

"Carl got it started, I was just watching it until he…" he said before she interjected.

"Rick. Just stop. It's dangerous. Why couldn't you just wait until I got home?"

They both stopped at her mention of _home_. Realizing that it was the first time she had called this house _that_.

"I…dunno. I just wanted to have it ready when you got _home_," said Rick, testing the waters.

"Do somethin' nice for you since you've been takin' care of us these past few days."

Michonne sighed, turned the heat down on the stove and took up a seat at the table after she kissed Judith's head. Judith held out her arms and mumbled _Mimi _until Michonne removed her from the chair and sat her on her lap.

"I don't do it for the thanks, Rick," she said tiredly as she rubbed her eye and then lowered her lips to the top of Judith's head before patting her curls down.

"Well, you deserve the thanks. If you weren't here, things would be a lot harder for me."

Somewhere in his tone, Michonne felt that he was not only referring to the situation with his broken arm.

She looked up at Rick and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

xXx

Carl finished washing the last dish as Michonne dried it and put it away.

"So, my Dad looks much better," he started.

Michonne turned to face the teenager and smiled.

"Yeah, he is," she offered.

"I guess that means you'll be leaving us again soon," he said quietly.

Michonne searched his eyes; they looked so much like his father's sad, pleading eyes.

"Not as soon as you think," she said, trying to smile.

"But still…you know we need you, right?" Carl asked as he let his head drop.

Michonne had no way of answering that did not hurt.

"You'll be fine. Your dad's getting better…"

"But we need _you_ too. You're the only mother Judy's known. You're like a mother to me. We need you."

Michonne rubbed her hand over Carl's hair before drawing him into an embrace and fighting back her tears.

"I need you too."

xXx

"What're you doin'?" asked Rick as he saw Michonne gathering up a bunch of blankets and sheets from Carl's room.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I'm taking these blankets down to the sofa. You can walk now, so you can have your bed back," she said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"There's no way I'm makin' you sleep on that sofa. It's uncomfortable as shit," he said laughingly.

"It was alright for you," she said as she tucked the bedding under her arm.

"Well, it ain't good enough for you, so take my bed and I'll stay in the kids' room."

Michonne tried to hide her smile at Rick's statement.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked as she turned and to replace the coverings on the spare bed in Carl's room.

Rick just smiled at her and shrugged.

"You wanna take the Baby Girl tonight?" Michonne asked as she and Rick both pressed their backs to the walls opposite one another in the hallway and glanced at each another somewhat coyly.

"Nah, Mama. I'm sure she wants to stay with you."

* * *

A/N: I think they're making some slow progress. I wonder what will happen if the conversations about their feelings turn serious? I'm enjoying their flirting, so I don't know if they'll broach the issue just yet. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Firstly, I am still spinning from the season finale. Those Richonne scenes were EVERYTHING. Where she tells him, "I'm still with you" I am convinced she is in love with him. He actually tears up and I think in that moment, Rick realises he loves Michonne! Argh! I just can't!

Now, my gosh, the reviews to this have been fantastic. I love hearing from you all so much. It really does bring a smile to my face.

Responses:

Perfect: Thanks! I really do love writing the moments between Michonne and Judith.

focusedOnProsperity: I agree; she must know she is part of their family by now.

megs27: Yes! Their flirting is the best.

Alex311: You are right; it's best that they take things slowly and are reminded of what they love about each other.

songbird11: It's so important that you brought up that Michonne needs to realise how full and loving her life can be with Rick and the kids. She deserves every happiness; _they_ deserve every happiness together.

Severelybabykryptonite: Exactly! There is some powerful, innate force that will always draw them together.

cavalier8503: Thanks! I loved that line as well. I like to run the dialogue through my mind in the characters' voices and that just sounded perfect coming from Rick!

Love'Joy1990: Oh thank you. That's so nice of you to say considering I know how many talented Richonne authors are out there.

KK: Yes! They are better together; the bunch of them. And I'm pleased that people genuinely liked that line. You're right, there is something sexy about it!

Yari: Exactly. Rick did some scummy shit, and I was far from pleased with him keeping the plan from her; but I am a sucker for a happy ending just like you! Lol And Carol's advice was shit house (but that's another story…)

Soul93: Aww, I'm glad you're enjoying my little story.

Okay, let's check in with our beloved…

* * *

It had been a week since Michonne had chosen to stay at the Grimes residence and it felt so natural to be there with Rick and his children. They had all fallen into an easy and comfortable routine and were enjoying their time spent together. Despite Rick's injury, he actually felt better than he had in a very long time. Everyone he loved the most were under his roof; safe and sound.

The day had been particularly long as Rick had met with a few key personnel regarding the security of the wall surrounding the Safe-Zone. They realized that they would have to venture out on runs that would take them farther away from their community to garner supplies. Things on the outside had slowly gotten more dangerous and nobody wanted to be away from their families for very long; especially in an uncertain world. There were ruthless, bloodthirsty groups who would attack and kill the living without a second thought, which was why they needed to reinforce their walls.

The immensity of responsibility still weighed heavily on Rick; he took his role as leader very seriously and would never ask someone to do something that he would not be willing to do himself. He did not want to have to send their people out into the insanity of the present day, but it was a necessity.

When he walked in the front door, the sight before him helped to ease his worried mind by causing him to focus on his two favourite girls. Michonne was asleep on the sofa with Judith slumbering on her chest. They each held loosely on to the other's hand. Rick could not help but smile at them as he took up a seat on the recliner and watched them serene in their sleep. He could stay like that forever and listen to their soft breathing.

As if on cue, Michonne's eyes fluttered open to find Rick; he offered her a gentle smile to which she responded in kind.

"Hey," she said softly, shifting so that she could place the toddler down on the sofa without rousing her.

"Hey," replied Rick.

Michonne sat up, yawned and used her right hand to draw her long hair to the side of her face.

"How long have you been sittin' there for?" she asked as he noted how much he adored her sleepy face and relatively unfocussed sleep-filled eyes. He adored _all_ of her.

"Just got in and sat down, didn't wanna wake y'all," he drawled.

Michonne nodded.

"We were having story time and I was just _so_ tired that when the Baby Girl fell asleep, so did I," Michonne explained when she did not need to; she felt like she had not seen Rick all day, which was the case, and just wanted to talk to him about anything.

"Was she good for you?" Rick asked, knowing full well that his daughter would have been. She loved Michonne and Michonne doted on her.

"Yeah, she picked some nice tomatoes out for you from the garden. She's such a daddy's girl," she said.

Rick chortled and smiled.

"Don't know about that, she likes ditchin' me for you all the time," said Rick.

"That's because I'm awesome," Michonne joked, causing Rick to beam widely.

"I know these things," was his playful reply.

"But seriously, after having you all to ourselves for the better part of the week, we missed you today," Michonne said in earnest.

Rick nodded.

"Yeah, back to reality. And I couldn't wait to get home today. Missed you too."

Michonne offered a small smile.

"How'd it go?" she asked, knowing how much Rick loathed to have to make decisions that put their people's lives in danger.

He sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not great, but everyone knows it has to be done," he said while holding her gaze. "We worked out the logistics, but haven't settled on a crew yet. I'd prefer to be out there myself to get what we need, but in my state, it ain't a possibility right now."

"I'll go," Michonne said right away.

Rick's brow furrowed at what she had just said.

"Michonne…" he said softly.

"What? You said it would only take a day or two, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, Rick. It's fine, really. Besides, I need the exercise," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

She could already see that Rick had tensed up at the mention of her going on the run. He did not want to put her in direct harm, but he had no reason _not_ to let her go. He was just going to have to be honest with her. After everything they had been through, both had agreed on a new level of transparency. They were always going to be honest with one another.

"Michonne, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want you on that crew," he said slowly.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?" she asked and though they were being completely honest, she was still a little shocked that he would tell her this outright.

Back at the prison, she knew he was not pleased to have her off traipsing around the countryside hunting mad men, but he never gave voice to his displeasure.

"Because you don't have to. There's a bunch of others who are capable o' doin' it…"

"A lot of people have responsibility, have families, Rick. Wouldn't it be for the best if…"

Now it was his turn to interject.

"Hey, now. You do have a family. _We're_ your family, Michonne and I'm not sendin' you out there. I can't do that. We need you here. _I_ need you here," he said evenly.

Michonne remained quiet a moment.

"I ain't tryin' to tell you what to do and I don't wanna argue about it, but I won't be puttin' your name forward and if anyone asks why, I'll deal with it then. But for now, you're not goin' anywhere."

"Rick, we all have to pull our weight here…"

"I know that, but I've made up my mind. You're stayin' here and that's that," he said.

Michonne sighed as she did not presently have the energy to convince Rick otherwise.

"Fine," she started as she leaned back into the sofa. "But people are gonna talk. They'll think you're givin' me special treatment."

"Yeah, well I think it's already clear that I am so they can think what they want," he said with a small smirk.

xXx

The children were fast asleep when Michonne made her way down stairs and out onto the back porch. The night sky was illuminated by the large, full moon. It appeared to be yellow with tinges of red and Michonne exhaled loudly at how exquisite it looked. She could tell he was there before he even spoke.

"Can't sleep either?" Rick asked as he stepped barefooted on the creaky wooden floor.

"Yeah, somethin' like that," she offered, not glancing at him as he sidled up next to her.

"Wow, look at that big ol' moon," he said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? No matter how shitty things are down here, you can always rely on there to be beauty up there. Just gotta take the time to notice it," she said wistfully.

Rick took his eyes off of the night sky and watched Michonne; he took in her striking profile. She really had no idea what she did to him.

_I notice the beauty down here whenever I look at you_, he thought but did not say it.

She finally turned her head to Rick. She smiled at him and tried to move past him but he caught her gently by the arm. He held her gaze for a moment and did not relinquish his hold of her.

"Where you goin'?" he asked, in an almost whisper; his tone sent a shiver up her spine.

Michonne just shrugged. She knew she was not ready to be standing out in the light of the moon with Rick Grimes. That type of setting would cloud her better judgement too much. She stopped in her tracks and stared into his eyes.

"Nowhere, apparently," she replied and Rick knew she had been thinking about his decision to have her not go on any near future runs.

He sighed.

"Michonne, listen; about the run…"

"It's fine, Rick. You don't have to explain. I trust your judgement…"

"I just want you close. That's all. I know you're more than capable of gettin' the job done and that you wanna help where you can, but this call I've made, honestly it's selfish. I don't want you out there. I want to keep you close to me. I know, after everything, I have no right to, but that's how I feel. I want you close to me."

Michonne placed her hand over where Rick had grasped her arm. She nodded knowingly.

"Okay," was all she said as she walked inside; Rick followed behind her, closed and locked the door and then took in her appearance in the light of the kitchen.

Michonne was wearing what appeared to be his tight brown shirt; he had not seen it in so long.

"Is that my shirt?" he finally asked, closing the distance between them as she laughed a little.

"Yeah," was her reply as she turned to face him.

"Did you have it the whole time?" he asked amusedly.

"I did; I took it when I moved out of here. After all, I _am_ the one who gave it to you," she said with a small smile.

"I wondered where it got to. You knew it was one of my favourite shirts," he said.

"I know," Michonne said with a laugh.

"Well, why'd you take it?"

Rick asked, secretly thinking of how attractive Michonne looked in his shirt. He was incredibly turned on by the sight of her at that moment. She stepped closer to him and searched his eyes.

"Honestly, I wanted something of yours to take with me."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Silence pervaded the room as the heat that radiated between them almost became too much.

"I'd wear it to bed because it was a way for me to feel _close_ to you again," she said, staring at Rick.

He was lost in her gaze while listening to the soft yet rich tone of her voice.

Michonne then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Rick's cheek.

"Goodnight," was all she said as she turned and headed up the stairs.

Rick watched her leave and smiled to himself.

* * *

A/N: *Sighs* They could be apart for 10,000 years, reunite and spend 5 minutes together and that spark, that chemistry, would still be there…

More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Good day everyone! Sorry for the wait on this one.

Thanks to the following for reviewing the last chapter: EisleyGirl; CodeName-Me; megs27; ssaamm23; focusedOnProsperity; songbird11; severelybabykryptonite; Paisley2; KK; Soul93; Alex311; idilisamonalisa; Oridara; ; Vivvy1; LadyLuckAJ.

Thanks to all those silent readers and those who have hit the _follow_ and _fave_ button. You are awesome!

Okay, let's find out what our faves are up to…

* * *

"So, you're not comin' with us on that run later in the week, I take it?" Daryl asked as he walked beside Michonne and Judith in the twilight of the early evening.

"Nope. Someone, I won't say who, doesn't think I need to go," she replied, feeling a little bad for letting down the team.

"What's goin' on with you two?" he asked. "He got you on lock or somethin'?"

"No! As if!" Michonne jeered. "I'm just helpin' with the kids."

"Come on! Carl's practically a man and we all watch after Lil' Asskicker. What's the excuse he told you 'cause from where I'm standin', he got you on lock."

"It's not even like that, Dixon. I'm tellin' you, I'm just lookin' out for the kids until he's a hundred percent again."

"You know he was at the fence helpin' to kill a small group o' walkers yesterday while you and the baby were home nappin'?"

"What?" she asked dubiously.

"Your hubby was killin' walkers with one hand," Daryl said. "He didn't look like he needed too much help then, girl. I think he's suckerin' you with them kids and you takin' the bait."

Daryl chuckled that his friend was so dedicated to Rick's children that she could not see that Rick was using it to his advantage.

"It's not like that," she said though she was starting to think Daryl had a point. "Besides, you guys don't need me out there. You got it covered."

Daryl nodded taking in her now sombre expression; he suddenly felt guilty about teasing her. He knew she was very independent, but he also figured out long ago that there was nothing she would not do for Rick and his children; he just hoped Rick was not too aware of this as well, given his friend's feelings for Michonne.

"Yeah it's cool. I'm just playin' with ya. We can handle it, but I'd be lying if I said we ain't weaker without you. Anyways, Rick knows what he's doin'. He knows what's best."

They remained silent until they reached the Grimes residence; they bid each other goodnight and Michonne took Judith inside where Carl had already started to serve dinner. Rick's face lit up when Michonne and Judith entered the dining area.

"We were startin' to think you two weren't comin'," Rick said with a smile.

Michonne smiled back at him and sat the small toddler in her chair and kissed the top of her head.

"We're here now. Thanks for waiting," she said as she focussed more on Carl than Rick.

"We'd never even dream of startin' dinner without our two favourite girls."

Rick said as Michonne took her seat and sighed, thinking Daryl was right; Rick had her on lock and she walked right into it.

xXx

Michonne sat in Rick's room and tried to push the memory of her very vivid dream from her mind. She had no immediate idea where the dream had come from; all she knew was that it was making her feel an odd sense of sentimentality.

_She did not recognize the place, but there were a few familiar faces sitting around what looked like a campfire. People were laughing and having a good time while the succulent smell of meat cooking on an open flame wafted around. Someone had gone hunting, Daryl, she supposed; after he had butchered what he had caught, the parts of use were cooked while what was left over remained not far from the fire. Suddenly, someone grabbed what appeared to be the dismembered leg of some kind of animal and proceeded to playfully chase Michonne with it. She squealed as she tried to get away from the offending person and the bloody appendage; vaguely recognizing that she was behaving in a childish manner. There was uproarious laughter as the limb was thrust in the direction of Michonne, once more causing her to squirm. Out of nowhere, Rick appeared and snatched the leg away from the person who was chasing Michonne. He tossed it into the flames and approached her; placing a comforting and protective arm over her shoulder while drawing her near. She rested her head against him and felt safe in his embrace. They remained that way until he led her to a secluded spot and gently kissed her mouth. Michonne then woke up._

Her dream was strange, and left her feeling strange; at one point, she felt like a scared little girl and she did not like to feel that way. She also felt a pang of sadness; she was sad because the gentle manner in which Rick held her in her dream made her miss what was once between them. The way he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth made her crave him, when she was adamant that she did not want to. She realized that being in the house with him must have been causing her unconscious mind to explore scenarios that brought up emotions she thought had gone away. Her mind drifted to the conversation she and Rick had had a few days earlier; the conversation in which he admitted that he did not want her to go on the run. She sighed.

_Is he trying to treat me like some little girl who needs his strong arms to protect me?_

The thought caused her to feel somewhat irritated. She understood that he wanted to keep her close; she just could not shake the feeling that Rick was treating her like she belonged to him when she did not. Conversely, she felt confused because the thought of Rick being overprotective of her made her stomach do little flips.

xXx

Michonne could always sense when Rick was near. It had started out as something that helped her to survive, being aware of who was around her; and then it was out of habit. They had spent so much time together out on the road that it became second nature. Now, it was something else. It was as if she could tell the sound of his footfalls; she could sense the faint aroma of his musky scent; she would grow alert at the slightest hint of a sigh that escaped his mouth. Even now, as he remained standing quietly at the door of his own bedroom, Michonne knew he was there before she even turned to look at him.

Each greeted the other with a soft smile when their eyes finally met. Rick leaned against the doorframe with his thumb hooked into his belt as Michonne sat on the double bed; his other arm still secured in its cast, hanging freely at his side. Neither said anything for the moment. Michonne took in his appearance; he was still a handsome man, she thought. She then tried to shake the thought from her mind as they were alone in the house in the middle of the day and she did not trust her strange feelings as her dream played again in her mind.

"What're you doing home at this time of the day? You needed something?" she asked after a while, wondering what she owed his visit to.

Rick shook his head.

"Nothin' in particular. The kids are gone with Tara and I thought I'd check up on you, since you're home alone," he said with a smile.

"That's nice of you, Rick. I'm fine," said Michonne.

His smile faded when he noticed that Michonne had her backpack sitting on the bed.

"What's goin' on here? Are you going somewhere?" Rick asked as he gestured to the bag sitting on the bed.

His stomach dropped as he realized that she was doing one of two things; either planning to go on the run with the crew that was leaving after lunch or moving out of the Grimes home. Rick had always thought it was something of a turn on when a woman who could take care of herself. He knew that Michonne was that type of woman; one who could move skilfully with a sword or any other weapon and still be the epitome of femininity. He knew her strength and ability, but he wanted to protect her still.

"I was gonna see if anyone on the crew wanted to trade places with me today," she sighed while averting her eyes.

Rick stepped into the room and ran the back of his hand over his mouth before tilting his head slightly.

"I thought we decided you weren't gonna go on that run?" he asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Upon hearing this, Michonne stood and walked nearer to him.

"No, Rick; _you_ decided I wasn't going. I didn't get a say in it."

"But you said you understood why I don't want you to go…"

"Yeah, I get it, but it still doesn't mean that I shouldn't go," she interjected.

Rick furrowed his brow and grimaced.

"I know you have your reasons. I know you want me near, but why is that? You know I don't need anyone to protect me, least of all you."

Now Rick grew irritated.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Michonne. But it's my decision and I don't want you out there if you don't have to be…"

"You want me here playin' house, is that it?" she scoffed.

"Why are you so keen to get away from me? You were fine helpin' out before. What's changed?" asked a confused Rick; ever since he had mentioned the run and was resolute that he wanted Michonne to stay, she had been behaving as if she could not wait to be out of his sight.

She was still staying in his home and helping with the children, but she had gradually started avoiding Rick.

"What are we doin' here, Rick? I mean seriously, why are you trying to keep me from going outside the walls?" she asked quietly.

"Because you don't need to be out there…"

"I'm not a child, Rick. I don't need to be sheltered…"

"I never said you were a child," he said loudly. "There are others who can go, you don't need to…"

"Oh and you didn't need to be out there killing walkers with your arm in a cast and sling, but I heard that's what you were doing!" replied an annoyed Michonne.

Before Rick could respond, she quickly added: "You don't even _need_ my help, Rick; so why are you taking advantage of me?"

"What? I'd never take advantage of you, Michonne. What the hell are you talkin' about?" Rick asked as he raised his voice out of frustration.

Michonne crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the floor as Rick stepped around her and picked up the backpack.

"I told you outright that you weren't needed out there and that I didn't wanna put you in danger. I don't want you out there when we already have a crew of good people who can handle it. Fuckin' hell, Michonne; I want to keep you safe because I love you! Don't you understand that? But if you think I'm takin' advantage of you, then just go! Here, take your shit and go!"

Rick said as he handed the backpack to Michonne and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck!" said Michonne as she tossed the bag down on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear; trouble in paradise. And Rick admitted he loves Michonne. Will she go on the run? Did he mean for her to go and leave his house? Does she love him too?

More to come! Like, really soon; I have the next chapter almost ready to rock and roll!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *smiles widely* oh my goodness, dear readers; your reviews give me life! Okay, I need to write some responses because you're all so wonderful:

Jade St. Jms: No it most definitely is not easy for them but it's much more exciting this way lol

focusedOnProsperity: They're very passionate so I'd like to think things get heated between them easily! And you're right, they need to stop playing; let's see if they figure this out.

Alex311: Ha! Daryl's a pretty intuitive guy I think, so he sees what's going on between his two friends. Now I was waiting for the angry make-up sex questions hahaha all I can say for now is we shall see. You know I'm not above it and I will write angry sex if I have to!

Guest: Protective Rick is my favourite Rick; I hope he makes a return in S6 because I can't handle this temperamental OOC Rick on the show much longer. He needs to get back to basics and that is protecting his family. Hey you, thanks for stopping by :)

ssaamm23: Thank you, pilgrim; you honour me! I'm so pleased that you've been enjoying my fics and the previous chapter in particular. I do try to have the audience feel immersed in the stories and I do appreciate the feedback. It's nice to know that I'm getting some things right. Oh, and I felt like crying when I wrote that scene :(

Guest: Thanks be to you! Glad to hear you're loving this one. I'm loving writing it.

HeartoSteel: What you said about Rick talking to Daryl re Michonne leaving back at the prison, I totally think that happened! The subtext behind her amazing horseback return and the look on Rick's face when she was going to leave again so soon; right there, Daryl recognised Rick's apprehension. They had to have spoken about Rick not liking her leaving. Ugh! Stop. I'm getting carried away now lol

Guest: Yay! Another lovely Guest review! Yes! That's exactly how I feel they are on the show; two strong willed people who have yet to be confronted by their true feelings for each other. We can all see their chemistry and how they (as Andy Lincoln said) have a deep love and respect for each other; we just need them both to admit said feelings and deal with them. Ugh. I hope this is how Gimple will write it and deal with their obvious attraction. Back them into a corner and make them admit it! Lol Oh well. With hope, Season 6 will explore their feelings and how deeply they truly run.

KK: Yes! Yes! Yes! To everything you said here. It's so interesting that you mention Michonne needing to realise where Rick is coming from; a place of love and concern. Projecting overbearingness onto Rick means she doesn't have to deal with what is really at the bottom of his need to protect her, and that is love. If she focuses on what she perceives to be Rick treating her like a child, she doesn't have time to process that this man is in love with her, and that she just might feel the same way. And what you said about Rick needing to ease up on his overprotective ways and striking balance is spot on.

LadyLuckAJ: I'm so pleased you brought Carl up; he does have something to say in this chapter…

CodeName-Me: Ha! That dream was weird, right? LOL In my headcanon, Michonne rarely had dreams while on the outside, so to have a vivid and odd one now really threw her. So, yeah, it could represent feeling comfortable out in the world still and how vulnerable she feels with Rick. Or the dream could mean nothing and is just some weird shit I made up! Haha

Severelybabykryptonite: Gosh, you and I think alike because speaking of Rick's narrow behind…

CutsWithKnives: Aww thanks, kindly pilgrim! You flatter me. I appreciate you stopping by!

megs27: Dear reader, I hope this update is to your liking :)

RickMichonne: Oh, BTW, your profile name is all kinds of awesome! I think a little Michonne time is just what's in order…

Creekgal02: I love that you love this!

Okay, back to our faves…

* * *

The midday sun was high in the sky and there was a small group of Alexandrian residents amassed at the front gates; half of the group was preparing to leave for the overnight run, and the other half was bidding them farewell.

Making his way up the road was an irritable Rick Grimes, fresh from his argument with Michonne. His head was hurting slightly and he felt as if his chest had become constricted. Daryl and Glenn could tell Rick was in a bad mood as he stomped over to where they had their vehicle packed and ready for the run that was set to leave in around fifteen to twenty minutes. His frown lines were visible and his eyes were narrowed as he approached both men.

"Everything okay?" asked Daryl.

"Almost ready?" Rick asked, obviously ignoring the question.

"Yeah, just about. Gotta finish checking the car over and then we'll be ready to roll. We should get there just before the sun goes down if we leave soon," Glenn replied.

Rick nodded his head and looked at the ground; he rubbed his hand over the cast on his broken arm. He then extended his hand in the direction of his friends.

"Good luck out there," he said while shaking both of their hands. "Be safe."

"Thanks, Rick. We will," said Glenn with a small smile; Daryl said nothing as he could not help but feel that Rick was somehow annoyed with him.

Rick had figured that Daryl was the person who would have told Michonne about him killing walkers while he was incapacitated; he figured it was innocent enough, but still found it annoying as it was brought up in their argument.

"Oh, and if Michonne shows up in a shitty mood and wants to go," Rick said as he glanced at Daryl. "Let her go. I've fought with her enough for one day."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving Glenn and Daryl to stare at each other in a confused manner. Suddenly, they looked up the street to see Michonne sprinting along.

"Rick!" she called out but he did not stop walking although he had heard her clearly.

"Hey! Grimes asshole!" she then called loudly, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Those who were ready to leave and their well-wishers stopped what they were doing and watched Michonne dash up to Rick.

"You don't get to do that!" Michonne spat as she stood in front of a silent Rick. "You don't get to play these little games with me!"

"What little games?" Rick asked, just as upset as Michonne was and not caring who was witness to their heated exchange.

"Oh, games like telling me I can't go and then trying to make me feel guilty for wanting to go…"

"I'm not playin' anything…"

"And then telling me you love me and then kicking me out of your house…"

"I do fucking love you and I never kicked you out…"

"You told me to take my shit and go! So, you know what; screw you, Rick!" she said as she backed away from him. "I'm going back to stay at my place. I can't deal with your shit."

Michonne then turned and went to walk back to the house; Rick grasped her wrist but she flung his hand away.

"Michonne!" Rick called after her as she walked hastily in the direction of his home.

"Fuck!" he said loudly as he glanced over at the confused audience.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Carl came bounding over to stand beside his father.

"Dad? What's going on here? What's wrong with Michonne?" asked the teenager as he watched Michonne walking hastily in the direction of their home.

"It's nothin', son. Don't worry about a thing…" Rick started.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Carl asked as he stepped back.

"Watch your tone!" said Rick, short of patience.

"Dad! Stop treating me like a kid. What did you do?" asked Carl once more.

Rick sighed and scratched the stubble-covered side of his face.

"I told her she couldn't go on that run. She said I can't tell her what to do. So I told her to go on that run. Now it looks like she's not goin'. It's nothin'. It got blown out of proportion," Rick said quietly.

"God, the two of you are so stubborn! You're perfect for each other." Carl said as he walked back over to the crew about to leave; he then turned and called out to his father.

"And Dad, go after her and sort this out."

xXx

_Shit, she moves fast._

Rick thought as he finally reached the front door of their residence; he found Michonne inside of his bedroom where she had been staying, placing more items inside of her bag.

"Michonne?" he said quietly as he waited at the door. "I didn't mean for you to leave from here, I just meant go on the run if that's what you really want to do."

"I don't need your permission to do anything, Rick! I'm my own person! I don't belong to you!"

She spat as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. The frustration had become overwhelming for her. She did not like to argue with Rick, but sometimes his 'special treatment' made her feel helpless and vulnerable; she did not like to feel vulnerable.

"I know! I just…"

"No Rick, you don't know. I have a life too, outside of you and the kids. I'm not just here to be at your beck and call whenever you feel like using me…"

"I'm not using you, Michonne. I want you in our lives…"

"I want to be in your lives, I care about you and the kids and I want to be there for you. I just don't want to be known as the woman who looks after Rick Grimes and his kids and that's all."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I don't know what _I mean_! You treat me like I'm married to you and have to do what you say. Why should I be treated like your wife when I don't get to be _treated_ like your wife?" she said, calmer now that she had stopped packing her bag.

"Please, Michonne," he said as he stepped tentatively closer. "You're confusing me. Just tell me what you're saying …"

"I'm helping to take care of the kids, and that's fine; I love them and would do it anyways. But honestly, you have no claim on me, yet you tell me that I can't come and go as I please. We're not _together_, Rick…"

"Do you want us to be together?"

"Rick, I…I" she stumbled.

"Because that's what I want. I want to be with you all the time in whatever way you'll have me. That's all I've ever wanted…"

Michonne sighed deeply and blinked several times in rapid succession.

"It's too complicated…"

"No! This shit right here is complicated! You're basically living under my roof, raising my kids and I'm completely in love with you but we're not together."

"Rick…"

"Where's the logic in that, Michonne? I know you feel the same way as I do so why are you fighting this so hard? If we were together, that would make sense. We _are_ playin' house, and that's what's so confusing; we _should _be together, but we ain't. So let's change that!"

"I don't know if I want to change it. I don't know if we should change it," she stated a little plaintively, her heart swelling upon hearing Rick's admission of love and knowing that she too was in love with him.

"Let's start again," Rick offered as he moved closer and stood right in front of Michonne. "You're the one who made me believe in second chances, so why can't _we_ have one now?"

Michonne stared into Rick's deep blue eyes and she knew he meant every word he had spoken; she, however, was still trying to keep up the subterfuge that she did not share in his desires.

"Other than you being overprotective of me, things are fine just how they are…"

"Really? I know this ain't about you having issues with me wanting to protect you; you're my family and that's what I do, but are you gonna pull the 'I don't wanna ruin our friendship' line with me because you're afraid to admit you want to be with me too? After everything we've been through?" asked Rick.

Michonne stood in silence; he always did understand her deeply.

"Things are fine when we're tiptoeing around how we feel about one another, Michonne. When we pretend we don't want each other in every possible way. That's when it's fine; but as soon as our true feelings come out and we're given the chance to act on 'em…"

"I've gotten used to it, Rick. You should too…"

"No, I can't do that…"

"You have no choice," she said sadly.

"We always have a choice, and I choose you…"

"Rick…"

"Look me in the eyes _right now_ and tell me you don't feel the same," he said, his voice shaking out of fear and fervent emotion. "Tell me right now that you don't choose me; that you don't love me."

They held each other's gaze as Rick stepped closer to her; he could feel it in his bones that he was getting through to her, then, out of nowhere, Carl came rushing through the door.

"You guys got it sorted yet? Glenn and the others are about to leave," he asked, interrupting their moment.

Rick turned and threw an irritated look at his son then looked back at Michonne who was trying to inconspicuously wipe away a stray tear.

"Yeah, buddy. We're coming now," Michonne offered with a weak smile as Carl turned and headed out of the room.

"Rick, I'm gonna go on the run; I need time to think," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk when I get back."

With that, she picked up her bag and walked past him while brushing her fingers over his wrist as she went.

* * *

A/N: _*Sings everybody needs a little time away*_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm surprised by a lot of the feedback I've gotten for this one! Everyone has different things that they want to see and it's awesome. Either way, we all agree on one thing; Rick and Michonne need to be together!

Sorry this one is so short, but it's straight to the point.

* * *

It did not matter how many times one had ventured out into the world, or how long one had spent on the outside; the sight of a living breathing person being torn apart by walkers was still one of the most jarring and frightful things anyone could witness. The bloodcurdling screams coupled with the sight of sinking teeth and shredded limbs was the stuff of nightmares, yet this was not a nightmare; this was the life that they lived and the harsh reality that they knew. This is what happened when they had to take risks. It never got easier.

Michonne sat in the back of the vehicle, pressed against the door with her head resting on the cold glass of the window. She remained quiet as she felt Glenn's eyes on her; she knew he had to continue to be vigilant. They had already lost the young man who had accompanied them on the run. Dieter; that was his name. They did not even have any remains to bury; the walkers had consumed him wholly.

Michonne held the torn piece of fabric from Glenn's shirt over the deep scratch on her arm; neither knew if it was from the group of walkers that had ambushed them as they loaded the building supplies into the truck, or if, amidst the fray Michonne had been injured by said materials. Either way, they were on their way back to their sanctuary.

"You feeling okay?" Glenn asked as he waited for Michonne to turn and face him; she did not.

"Not really," she said plaintively. "I don't feel feverish or anything like that, but I don't feel good either."

"We'll be home soon. If things change or you cha…we'll be home soon." Said Glenn as he sadly turned his head back to the front of the car.

xXx

The day was drawing to an end and Rick knew the crew he had sent out on a run would be making an appearance at any moment. He had almost finished his walk around the perimeter of the Safe-Zone when he heard the heavy metal gates being opened; he hoped that it was the crew since they had left the day before. He hoped that they had been successful in procuring the materials that they needed; he hoped that Michonne was okay.

The vehicle, loaded with supplies, came to a halt just inside of the walls as Rick and a number of other people made their way over. Rick searched the truck and realized they were a man down.

"What happened? Where's Dieter?" he asked, feeling relieved when his eyes fell upon Michonne in the backseat.

Daryl shook his bowed head sadly.

"Didn't make it," he said in hushed tones. "A small herd came up on us. Nothin' left of him to bring back."

Rick cursed under his breath and patted a sombre looking Glenn on the shoulder.

"There's somethin' else," Glenn started. "Don't freak out too much, it's probably not what we think it is…"

"What is it?" Rick asked as his eyes shot straight to Michonne who he noticed did not look well.

"Michonne was scratched," said Glenn, taking an unintentional step away from Rick.

Rick's face dropped as he made his way over to her.

xXx

"Hey, don't look so sad," Michonne said to Carl with a smile as they sat in the living room of the Grimes residence.

Night had fallen and Michonne still had not felt any fever come over her; though, to be safe, she was under house arrest. Time was getting on and while she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with the Grimes children, she knew they had to leave shortly.

"I can't help it," was Carl's quiet reply. "If anything happens to you…"

"Let's not think about that now, buddy. Let's just think about the good times, yeah? Deal with everything else in the morning."

Carl nodded and offered her a weak smile. Michonne kissed the top of Judith's head and then looked plaintively at Rick who was sitting in the corner watching them. He had not spoken a word since Daryl had explained what happened; he was angry, and they all knew it. His face was drained of color and the tiny vein on his temple was still quite visibly pulsating; he was angry.

Michonne looks from Rick's worrisome face back to his children and smiled widely at them.

"Okay, time for a hug and then y'all need to head over to Glenn and Maggie's," she said as Carl made his way over to her.

She placed Judith on the floor and the small girl began to cry and reach her hands up to Michonne.

"Mimi!" she called as she squealed loudly.

Rick stood up and scooped up his daughter, who was now writhing and trying to break free of his grasp.

"Mimi!" she cried louder this time. "No, Daddy! I wan' Mimi!"

Michonne let her eyes fill with tears as she smoothed down Judith's hair and kissed her; she then drew Carl into an embrace.

"I love you, Baby Girl," Michonne said as Judith tried to grab her, still crying.

"I love you, too," she whispered as the teenager gripped her tightly.

"I know. We love you," Carl returned before taking Judith from Rick and walking out the front door.

xXx

Michonne sat in Rick's room and wiped away the last of her tears; she felt tired after such an emotional day of losing a friend and then not knowing whether she was going to become ill and have to be put down. She did not feel sick, feverish or suffered any hallucinations; but no one really had a set timeframe on how these things went. Some died after the fever took hold and changed right away, others took hours, even days; either way, the end was always horrible. Michonne was glad that Rick was with her presently; silently sitting on the floor of his dimly lit bedroom with his knees raised and his arms resting on them. He was still quiet.

"Thanks Rick, for giving me time with the kids, in case, ya know," Michonne said softly, annoyed that her voice sounded sad and had betrayed her.

Rick cleared his throat as he watched her lie down and curl up on his bed; the bed he wished to share with her every day for the rest of their lives.

"It's fine," he said hoarsely.

"And thanks for bein' here with me," she added.

Rick just nodded, not trusting his own voice _not _to betray him.

They sat in the silence a moment longer before Michonne shattered it, and Rick's heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wanted a home here with you and the kids…"

"Michonne…"

"And I let my pride get in the way. We could've had a home together. Could've had another chance…"

"Michonne, please don't…" Rick said tiredly.

"And now…" she sighed loudly. "Now we probably won't."

Suddenly, she felt a weight on the bed behind her and knew it was Rick; he moved closer to her so that he was lying with his body pressed against hers. He then draped his arm over her waist and gripped her tightly; placing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Shhh," he offered. "Don't worry about all o' that. Let's just lay here and rest. I got you."

Michonne could hear that his voice was shaky; she knew this, the uncertainty, was hard for him as well. She knew he would stay with her and do what needed to be done should this whole incident not work out in her favor. She turned, brushed her hand over Rick's cheek and placed a gentle kiss to his mouth. She then went back to her previous position, sighed out of relief and exhaustion and let her body relax into his. Soon, sleep found her as Rick heard her breathing become deeper; it was then he let the tears fall onto his pillow.

_Not a night goes by I don't dream of wandering through the home that might have been_

_I listened to my pride when my heart cried out for you; now every day I wake again_

_In a house that might have been_

_A home_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh dear readers, I never meant to make you cry (well, perhaps just a tiny little bit hehe); here is the conclusion of this fic. Thank you for reading, following, reviewing etc. It's been fun!

* * *

"You okay, Dad?" Carl asked for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day.

He could tell his father had not been sleeping well; in fact he heard him pacing the halls at night. He was just no good without Michonne, Carl knew it; so did everyone else. He was not focussed; he was not whole.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just miss her…"

"I know. I miss her too," Carl offered as he took up a seat beside his father on the front porch of their home; his hat tilted low over his eyes.

They both stared out into the street; a breeze whipped up a bunch of dried leaves and caused them to flit along the sidewalk.

"I keep thinkin' back to that night, ya know; right after she came back from that run. Was the longest night I'd had in ages, but when the morning came…" Rick sighed and remembered.

_2 months ago_

The light of the new dawn crept through the bedroom window as her eyes defiantly tried to remain closed. Michonne groaned a little at the thought of having to get up out of the comfortable bed. She was still tired because her sleep had been filled with dreams and dreams made her tired, especially vivid ones that caused her to wake up and question if it had really happened. In the depths of her mind, she was running from an approaching darkness; she had used all of her strength and vigour to stay one step ahead of the onslaught and now, in her moment of wakefulness, Michonne could not shake the feeling of an impending doom.

As she became aware of her surroundings, she noticed she was not alone in the bed; she felt the warmth of Rick's arm wrapped about her waist loosely. Then she remembered what had happened; the scratch, the likelihood of fever and horrible death and the fact that Rick had stayed with her throughout the night.

She felt frustrated, at first, when she realized that he had seemingly fallen asleep with her in the room. He must understand how dangerous that was; if the fever had taken her life and she had changed and attacked him. No. She did not want to think of that.

She shifted and Rick gripped her tighter; his cast heavy on her flesh.

"How do you feel?" he asked, awake the whole time.

"You don't feel like you're burnin' up," he added as he slipped his hand under her top to examine the temperature of her skin.

"I feel fine," Michonne answered as she turned to face Rick.

He stared into her eyes and felt relieved; surely if she were to turn, it would have happened already. He offered her a gentle smile and then leaned up on his elbow while checking the area of the scratch.

"It's scabbing over. Thank Christ for that," he said exhaling loudly out of relief and chortling.

"Really?" she asked, just as reassured as Rick was.

"Yeah. I'd say you're gonna be okay," he exclaimed as he drew her into a tight embrace; he did not even take care to shield his injured arm.

They remained holding each other for a moment; not saying anything, just relishing in the feeling of the other pressed so closely. Michonne pulled away first and Rick immediately missed her caress. They sat up and stared at one another.

"Did you fall asleep, Rick?" She asked, ready to chide him for being careless.

"Maybe, I don't know; it was a long night…"

"You should have been more careful. If something were to happen…"

"Nothin' happened," he said, his face growing serious though he knew her concerns were well-founded.

"But if it had, if I turned and then hurt you…"

"You didn't. I knew you'd be okay. It's fine, let's not worry about it," he soothed as he placed his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you; I went out there and my focus was divided. I was sloppy."

They fell silent; Rick quietly blaming himself for distracting her.

"I'm sorry I called you an asshole," she said eliciting a throaty laugh from Rick.

"Yeah, well maybe I am," he said with a smile, gently stroking her hand.

"Maybe I am too," she offered which caused Rick to shake his head.

"No way. You're amazing," he said, causing Michonne to let her head fall as silence pervaded.

She looked back up and caught his gaze again. After a moment of intense stares Rick spoke once more.

"I'm sorry too," he started. "I know I have no right to tell you what to do. I should be makin' things easier for you, not harder. Not distractin' you and putting you in danger…"

"That's not on you, I chose to go out when I had too much on my mind…I, I just don't ever want to hurt you and the kids…" she trailed off.

"We should just start again," she added. "We should, I don't know; just put everything else that's happened behind us and focus on right now."

Rick could not help but smile.

"So, you're sayin' what exactly?" he asked, feeling fairly certain he knew what Michonne was trying to say.

"We should try to make this work…"

_"This?"_

"_Us_. We should try. You were right with what you said; we're better together. We should…"

"Be together?" Rick asked, needed undeniable confirmation.

"Yes. We should be together…"

"And share my house? Our _home_?" Rick added, making sure there was no mistaking their intentions anymore.

"Yes. Share everything. We need to stop playin' house and actually make a home, for the kids; for us. Agreed?" she said with a serious tone.

She was staid and Rick was trying to suppress a goofy grin that was going to cover his face.

"Agreed," he answered.

Then she smiled and his heart melted.

"Right, done deal; now, let's go get the kids," Michonne said as she moved to get off the bed.

Rick gripped her arm to get her to stop.

"Hold on, do I at least get a kiss to seal this deal?" he said beaming at her.

Michonne shook her head and shifted closer to Rick; she lifted her hand and gently trailed it down the side of Rick's face. She took in every line and savored his features; she then cupped his chin and rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip before pressing her mouth to his. Their eyes remained closed as Michonne leaned her forehead to Rick's.

xXx

_Presently_

"Dad! They're back!" Carl said excitedly as the main gate opened and two vehicles drove in.

He leapt to his feet and followed Carl down to the spot where they had come to a stop; both searched the cars and felt relieved as everyone was accounted for. Both Rick and Carl's faces lit up when Michonne exited the back seat of one of the trucks and made her way towards them. Carl rushed towards her and threw his arms over her shoulders; she hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

"We missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you guys too, buddy," Michonne replied. "Grab my bag on the seat; got some goodies for you."

Carl quickly went to fetch her backpack and supplies as Rick approached; patiently waiting for his turn to greet her. He stepped close, still smiling widely, and wrapped his arms around Michonne's waist. She returned his smile and draped her arms over his shoulders before he caught her mouth in a deep kiss. She threaded her fingers through his hair, worked her tongue around the inside of his mouth and moaned slightly before pulling away.

"God, I missed you," she whispered while resting her head on his shoulder; still locked in an embrace.

Rick ran his hand up and down her back.

"I missed you too," he offered quietly.

"Break it up, you two," Carl said jokingly but still slightly embarrassed at their public display of affection. "It's only been two days."

Rick knocked Carl's hat off of his head playfully as he walked past them with his face scrunched up.

"Leave him alone, Rick," Michonne reprimanded as she slapped his chest lightly; grabbing the hat for Carl and returning it to his head.

"Yeah, Dad!" Carl teased.

"Really? The two of you are gangin' up on me already?" Rick asked incredulously.

"Looks like it," Michonne replied. "I should help them unpack."

She said as he looked to the vehicles where their friends were unloading supplies.

"Nah, it's okay; the others can handle it," he reasoned.

"Rick, what did I say about special treatment…" she said before he cut her off.

"Daryl?" Rick called out; he turned to see what his friend wanted.

"You got this?" he asked gesturing to the cars and supplies.

"Yeah, we got it," Daryl replied and resumed what he was doing.

"Thanks," Rick said with a nod.

Michonne shook her head at him, looped her arm in his and started to walk.

"Come on," she started. "Let's go get the Baby Girl and go home."

_~The End~_

* * *

A/N: I have thought about writing a sequel to this now that they're together and on the same page; maybe exploring some other scenarios. See how I feel. Thanks again for reading this!


End file.
